


Secret Relationship #1

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [11]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My prompt was secret relationship but I was given so many ideas for reasons to have a secret relationship that I have decided to do drabbles of all of them. This is the first one.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Secret Relationship #1

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was secret relationship but I was given so many ideas for reasons to have a secret relationship that I have decided to do drabbles of all of them. This is the first one.

He nearly stumbled when Marianne shot out of the closet and grabbed him, yanking him in after her. She turned him around, shoving him up against the back of the closet. She went up on her tiptoes to cover his mouth with hers. He grabbed her waist pulling her close, returning her kiss eagerly. She reached down and started pulling at the buckle of his pants, yanking them open and plunging her hand down. Bog jerked as she grabbed him, her mouth hungrily devouring his as she squeezed. 

Bog reached down, yanking her pencil skirt up, his hands moving under her to feel that she was not wearing any panties. His blue eyes opened wide in surprise to find her brown eyes staring at him with the most wicked, most lustful grin he had ever seen on her pretty face. He chuckled, lifting her up as he moved her around to set her up against the back wall. They adjusted a bit, his slacks falling down around his ankles as he pushed into her. They made love hard and fast against the wall of the closet, her face buried against his neck. Her fingers dug into his back, holding on as he thrust into her. He pressed her firmly against the wall as his fingers dug into her hips. He pressed his lips against her hair until both gave muffled cries as they climaxed together. 

They stayed like that for a few more moments before he let her down. They cleaned up quickly. She shimmied her skirt back into place and he pulled his pants back up, tucking in his shirt and zipping up. She grinned at him, helping to straighten his tie. Bog grabbed her wrists for a moment looking at her. “We can't keep doing this.” She sighed softly. “I know, but I'm your boss. If anybody else knew, if Roland knew, he would fire you.” 

Bog kissed her knuckles. His blues eyes looked at her in a way that made her heart beat faster. “I don't mind getting fired if it means we can be together, Marianne.” She smiled softly, sliding one of her hands from his grasp to cup the side of his face. “I don't want to be the cause of Roland firing you. Especially when we are so close to exposing his embezzling of the company. Once my father sees what kind of man Roland is, then we get him fired and our relationship can be out in the open. But for now, I don't mind the occasional closet. Do you?” 

Bog chuckled. “With you? Never.”


End file.
